<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Toast by PrimeBubbleLad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487205">French Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad'>PrimeBubbleLad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cooking, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Characters, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Fingering, t4t, trans Forzen, trans porn by trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon decided to make some breakfast for him and his boyfriend Forzen, but Forzen decided to add a little spice to the meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Freeman/Forzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I went on another horny rant on the horny hlvrai server-<br/>Hope you enjoy lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forzen was relaxing on the couch while tinkering with one of his beyblades, his attention was soon caught by the smell of something in the kitchen, he guesses Gordon must have finished his shower and was making breakfast.</p><p>But what?</p><p>The curiosity got the better of him and Forzen put down the Beyblade and starts to walk towards the kitchen, the smell getting stronger.</p><p>Forzen peaks his head around the wall to investigate the kitchen, he's greeted to the site of the back of Gordon standing by the stove. Forzen leans against the wall and let out a sigh, smiling, watching Gordon hum quietly and tapping to it as he cooked. When you're in the military, Forzen learned there's a lot you learn to appreciate more, and nothing made his heart swell in it more than being cooked a delightful meal, no matter what it was. Even when Gordon offered to grab him a packet of crisps sent his brain to mush.</p><p>Forzen steps over to Gordon, wrapping his arms around Gordon's middle.</p><p>"Yo."</p><p>Gordon jumps a little but looks behind to Forzen and smiles.</p><p>"Hey, what you doing?"</p><p>"Giving you a hug, idiot, what you think I'm doing?" He smirked.</p><p>"Alright smartass." Gordon chuckles, Forzen takes a peak at what's in the frypan and-</p><p>"Oh yo! Niiiice." Forzen licks his lips at the site of French Toast being made, Gordon kisses Forzen's cheek.</p><p>"Thought you'd like it." Gordon says, keeping his eye on it.</p><p>"You know it’s my favourite, sir." Forzen replies.</p><p>Gordon felt a little knot lodge in his throat, Forzen's gotten a habit of calling him that, maybe its a military thing? But it always, does something to him. Forzen's hands softly rub at Gordon's body, thumbs pressing into his chubby belly and sides. The side of his neck making a comfortable spot for Forzen's face, Gordon could hear and feel Forzen's breaths against his skin.</p><p>"Damn how hungry are you?" Gordon joked, earning a soft bite on the neck from Forzen, though he barely even bit down, he more put his open mouth on his neck in a slow wet kiss.</p><p>"Very..."</p><p>Gordon shivers at the wet heat coming from Forzen's mouth.</p><p>"C'mon I'm gonna burn your toast~" Gordon warns, Forzen moves his hands up Gordon's shirt, feeling Gordon's body hair and groping at his chest.</p><p>"Nah, you got this." He reassures. Gordon gulps as Forzen's hands squeeze at his tibbies and his thumbs rub at his nipples.</p><p>"Forzen, you can't wait a few minutes?" Gordon chuckles.</p><p>"Nope." Was all the answer he got and Forzen's hands moved down from Gordon's shirt and into his pants, palming at his thighs, the smell of Gordon's scent and cooking food filling Forzen's nose. Gordon shudders at Forzen's touch, his hand sneaking to palm at Gordon's pubes, finger lightly pressing towards his dick.</p><p>"Ngh, why you got to tease like that?"</p><p>"Oh you know you love it."</p><p>Forzen adds his other hand to grope at Gordon's ass, feeling the soft flesh squeezing between his fingers. Gordon grabbed the slice he was cooking and places it on the cooling rack, saving it from a charcoal fate were he to ignore any longer from the way Forzen’s fingers were teasing at him. Forzen's ears were filled with Gordon's beautiful gasps, he wants to hear more, he moves his hand to a better position and slips two fingers inside, earning a moan from Gordon's lips. Gordon grips at the kitchen counter, he spreads his legs further to let Forzen's fingers go deeper. Forzen's fingers curled up to rub at Gordon's gspot.</p><p>"Oohh...! Oh Frozen..." Gordon moans, his body shivering in need.</p><p>"Is that good, <em>sir</em>~?" Forzen asks, Gordon shot him a look.</p><p>"I'm... oh... oh fuck, I'm going to get back at you for this-aah! You know." Gordon threatens, only making Forzen finger him faster.</p><p>"Lookin' forward to it." Was all he replies. Forzen added pressure to Gordon's gspot, smirking at Gordon's shivers and his attempts to stay quiet, but he can see how much it is affecting him.</p><p>"C'mon sir, you're close already aren't you~?" Forzen whispers, he uses his free hand to circle Gordon's swollen Tdick while continuing to finger him and rub his gspot.</p><p>"Nggh... Fuck..." Gordon pants, his legs shaking and threatening to give out. Forzen's finger rubbed at a sensitive spot on the head of Gordon's dick, pushing his fingers in as much as they can go to feel as Gordon's cunt clenched hard through his orgasm.</p><p>"F-fuck! Forzen...!!" Gordon shivers as he came in his pants, listening to Forzen chuckle behind him. Forzen pulls his hands out of Gordon's pants, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them off.</p><p>"Nice little appetizer~" Forzen compliments, Gordon lets his lips curl into a small smile as he gasps a few times.</p><p>"Go sit down for your breakfast already." Gordon orders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>-</p><p>Forzen rests his head on Gordon's shoulder as he eats his slice of toast, not paying much attention to the TV that was on but more so at Gordon's hand in which was circling over his hip, the gentle touch sending light shivers up his spin. Forzen finishes his breakfast and lets out a content sigh, Gordon placing a kiss on Forzen's head and rubbing his belly.</p><p>"You done?" Gordon asks, Forzen nods and lets Gordon take his plate, little sad when Gordon had to get up to put the dishes away and took his warmth with him.</p><p>Forzen stands up to stretch his body, sighing happily but is quickly caught off guard when his hands and snatched and pinned behind his back, he let out a yelp as he was held down against the lounge table with his ass up.</p><p>"Now, Soldier, did you think I would let you get away with your little stunt~?" Gordon whispered into his ear, the man above grinned as Forzen couldn't even answer, just opting to spread his legs for him.</p><p>"I think you need some discipline Soldier, thinking you can take over like that~" Gordon grips the rim of Forzen's pants and pulls them down just enough to expose Forzen's ready and wanting ass, he gropes at the soft flesh before raising his hand and landing a loud spank on him.</p><p>"A-ah...!" Forzen squirmed and felt his face go red from the pained pleasure. A red mark was soon forming on his asscheek and is soon greeted by another slap to his ass.</p><p>"Nggh!" Forzen clenches his fists as Gordon's hands firmly land against his ass, Forzen let out a sigh as he felt Gordon's soft lips kiss against the reddening skin.</p><p>"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Gordon asked, tapping on Forzen's rear.</p><p>"S-sorry sir." Forzen whimpered.</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"For being so good at making you cum-OH!" Forzen's ass earns another hard spank, he could feel himself getting wet, the heat burning as he craves for more.</p><p>"F-for being bad...!" He corrects, Gordon smiles and pulls his pants down further, Forzen helping him by lifting his legs so Gordon can remove them entirely. He was greeted by Forzen's glistening wet cunt from being riled up through Gordon's moans and being slapped on the ass. Forzen covers his mouth as he felt Gordon's hands grab his thighs, spreading them open as he licks his cunt, making the ex-soldier gasp in pleasure.</p><p>"S-sir...!" He moans, Gordon smiled against his soft flesh and slid his tongue from the man's dick to his wet hole, teasing at the entrance. Gordon couldn't help himself but get lost in Forzen's beautiful moans, his hands trailed up to cherish his thick but muscular frame, pure hunk of muscle and soft fat but melts like putty under his touch.</p><p>"Ngh aah, fucking... aahh..." Forzen moans, his legs trembling and his hips struggling to stay still.</p><p>"G-Gordon..."</p><p>Gordon lifts his head, making Forzen whine at the loss of his tongue.</p><p>"Yes~ There something you want, soldier?"</p><p>"F-fuck... fuck me... please...!"</p><p>Gordon places a soft kiss on Forzen's neck and bites at his neck, Forzen felt something prodding at his hole, did he have that strap-on on the whole time? Probably got it while he was putting the dishes away.</p><p>"You ready?" Gordon asks, running his hand through the man's hair. Forzen brings his own hand up to gently palm Gordon's cheek.</p><p>"C-can uh, can you fuck my ass...?" Forzen asks, Gordon gives him a kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Of course I can, you've been such a good boy." Gordon replies, Forzen smiles as he heard Gordon pop open a bottle of lube, spreading a generous amount onto his ass and slipped a finger inside, wanting to stretch him out first so it would be more pleasuring. Forzen moans at the feeling of Gordon's fingers inside his tight hole, feeling so loved and cared for, the perfect mix of rough and soft treatment swelling his heart.</p><p>"So good, such a needy ass you have~" Gordon says, spreading his fingers a little to open him up more, earning a long moan from his mouth. Gordon pulls out his fingers and rubs all over the dildo with lube, making sure it was nice and wet and pressing the tip to his asshole.</p><p>"You ready Forz?" Gordon asks again.</p><p>"P-Please...! I want you, please sir!" Forzen begged, he couldn't keep in a high pitch whine as his ass was slowly filled with the thick dildo. Gordon softly strokes Forzen's head, kissing his face and wiping away tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"It good?"</p><p>"Y-Yes... Yes, so good..." Forzen assured, loving the feeling of Gordon's body so so close to him, bent over on the table. Gordon stays still for a moment, letting Forzen adjust to the size.</p><p>"Such a good boy, god you look so good like this." Gordon whispers, Forzen drools onto the table, Gordon's hands moved to his and intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>"P-please move... Please...!" He moans.</p><p>"Please what~?"</p><p>"P-Please sir! Please sir fuck me!" Forzen begged, his dick swollen from arousal, Gordon smiled and moved his hips, watching Forzen's face scrunch up in pleasure.</p><p>"Good boy~ Such a good soldier."</p><p>"T-thank you, thank you sir-AH!" Forzen's moans were spilling out his mouth, he couldn't quiet them from the amazing pleasure filling up his ass, Gordon rolling his hips so fluently. Forzen's eyes widened and he bit at his knuckles as Gordon's dildo hit at his prostate.</p><p>"T-there! Please!" Forzen keeps going, Gordon held him still and pounding into his ass, listening to the plapping sounds against his ass from their hips slapping together. Gordon leans down and bit down on Forzen's neck, licking at the mark forming. He reached down and rub off Forzen's tdick, feeling it throb and pulse in need as the other got closer. Forzen let out cries of pleasure, feeling his orgasm getting closer.</p><p>"C'mon, be a good soldier and cum for me." Gordon commanded, Forzen's body tenses up and he felt his body overcome with pleasure.</p><p>"S-sir! Gordon, I love you!" He cries out as he came, his dick pulsing hard against Gordon's fingers. Gordon slows down his thrusts, he kissed Forzen's lips as he came down from his post-orgasm high, smiling. Forzen's body was tired out and weak so Gordon pulls out and pulled him up to the couch to cuddle. Forzen lays on Gordon's body, arm drooped over him and hanging off the couch. His head on Gordon's chest, listening to Gordon's hard heartbeat, Gordon's fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>"I love you too." Gordon says, "Now are you going to try that again?" He chuckles.</p><p>"Probably." Forzen cheekily replied, earning a playful tap on the ass as the two chuckle in their cuddle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't done it yet but I want to draw some Forzen x Gordon soon, but here's my nsfw twitter anyway:<br/>https://twitter.com/Prime18A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>